


We're All Here for a Reason

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Slurs, Updates on a schedule of whenever I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: "You love learning about the rich lore of places that have broken down.  And to be honest, there’s nothing more delightfully chilling to you than to find a metaphorical empire in shambles, dismantled by time."





	We're All Here for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/SCWAANE
> 
> Main Writing Blog: https://sinner-writes-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> SJSM Art Blog: https://spookys-house-of-bullshit.tumblr.com

Your name is Lucius.

You’re thirteen years old and way too pale. It’s because of your “condition”, as your parents so eloquently call it, but that doesn’t mean you have to like it. Nobody else likes it, either -- it just makes you different. More of a target.

The bigger kids call you Lucy, and you hate it. You hate  _ them _ . So when they shove you, you play dirty. You punch, bite, and claw until everyone else is running in terror. You’ve gotten into a lot of trouble for that, but it’s not like anyone comes to your rescue.

They never do.

Nobody looks your way when you come to school covered in bruises that weren’t there the day before. But your dad is the mayor, and everybody respects him. So when he decides to give you an old fashioned beating to “set you straight,” everyone else just agrees that you got into a fight.

You can’t really remember when things got really bad. It was a steady slope, for sure. If you had to pick a starting point, it would probably be when Mom left. You’re pretty sure she tried to take you with her, but there’s no justice when the other side  _ is _ the law. Either way, your dad got super passive-aggressive. And then he just got aggressive.

He was always so upset that you didn’t join sports teams like he did as a child. Always said that you’d be a scrawny little weakling forever. Of course, the words he used were a little less “politically correct”, but the one time you mentioned that, he almost broke your leg. It’s an experience that you don’t really want to repeat.

For all he goes on about the town’s history, your dad gets really upset when you focus more on history than sports. He calls you a stupid queer, even though you’re (probably) not gay. He  _ knows _ that you’ve had crushes on girls in your class before, but apparently words have no meaning.

Anyways, back to history.

You absolutely  _ adore _ that stuff. Learning the past of things, and how vividly they’ve changed? Yes please! You love learning about the rich lore of places that have broken down. And to be honest, there’s nothing more delightfully chilling to you than to find a metaphorical empire in shambles, dismantled by time. Your town has quite a few sets of ruins, so when your dad’s out for something, you sneak out to explore.

You like to think you’re pretty good at it by now. You have a flashlight with  _ lots _ of extra batteries, a notebook to document, and enough food to last about a week. Heck, you even learned to cook  _ specifically  _ so that you could make your own meals for this. What little money you can steal from your dad is spent on ingredients and supplies for your little trips.

So, when you finally decide to tackle the old mansion on the hill, you think you’re more than ready.

Even if you’re not expecting what happens next.


End file.
